


Suffocating

by embittered_ambition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Genius Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Mortality, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embittered_ambition/pseuds/embittered_ambition
Summary: Tony won't ever be useless to (his) Loki if he has anything to say about it.





	Suffocating

"Sir, need I remind you that you have a board meeting in thirty minutes?"

Tony blew out a puff of breath and said absentmindedly, "Nah, J. I'm busy. I'm going to figure out this mumbo jumbo,"

"I'm aware," JARVIS drawled.

He tapped the enter key and watched as the data filled the screen. Tony hummed and gave a cursory glance, then squinted. His eyes blew wide and he let out a delighted laugh.

"Magic my ass!" Tony crowed to himself, pumping his fist into the air, and the seat spun before he centered himself. He stood up with a skip in his step and called out, "J, compile that for me?"

"At once Sir," the AI paused, and the sound of machinery permeated the room, "If I may, where are you going?" The elevator button beeped. 

"I'm going to tell Loki he was wrong," he said smugly, "The Bifrost isn't magic, it's just straight physics,"

The door to the elevator opened and the workshop darkened.

“Hey, Loookes!” Tony sang, practically swaggering out of the elevator. Loki didn’t move to look away from the book.

“Yes?” he inquired, his eyes roaming the pages.

“You’re wrong,” Tony said smugly.

“Wrong?” Loki echoed, finally looking up. His eyebrows rose, “How so?” He sounded skeptical, and Tony danced with glee on the inside. The little war between them has solely been in Loki’s favor for the past few months; technology vs magic. It turns out that they are closely intertwined, but still separate.

Magic isn’t really magic at all, it’s just the only direct translation that Midgardian’s had for the Asgardian term. ‘Magic’ is really a natural occuring energy intrinsic to empty space. It works in tandem with dark energy to make sure that empty space won’t be filled with matter, and is able to expand despite the pressure of matter surrounding it.

To do quote unquote 'Magic' all you need is to be dense, literally. Any from the Nine Realms are exponentially more dense than most creatures, aside from Midgardians; and therefore have less empty space between the atoms in their body. It gives them the sensitivity to sense magic, and the ability to course the energy through their nerves without damaging their cells.

But… the Bifrost doesn’t use magic. It uses exclusively dark energy. That alone has nothing to do with magic.

  
And he just proved it.

“JARVIS?” Tony called, “Pull it up?”

The hologram flickered online and Tony pulled it closer with a flick of his finger, “This graph has no correlation or similarity towards magic, the only resemblance I can find is dark energy. Am I wrong?” Tony wondered. He could very well be wrong, though admittedly it would sting; it wasn’t his area of expertise… yet. He wants to uncover every detail about the universe he doesn’t know of yet, and then some. 

Loki’s book snaps shut and at the next moment he is right behind Tony, breathing warm puffs of air onto the sensitive skin of the back of his neck. Tony squirms a little, but Loki doesn’t notice; enthralled with the data in front of him. Loki twitches his wrist and it scrolls down, and he double checks the equations JARVIS projected before chuckling.

“We’re both wrong,” He announced straightening up.

“What?” Tony sharply inquired, looking back at the hologram with a frown.

“The Bifrost does indeed use magic, though it is for opening the gate at _ Asgard _. That is undetectable for anyone here. You are right in that dark energy does the rest, including transportation and opening at another location. What you did though…” Loki sounded distinctly awed, “... is create a version of the Bifrost that in theory wouldn’t use magic… No one has done it before Anthony, certainly not me,”

Tony blinked and a slow, shy grin crept up his face, “Aww, Lokes… I’m flattered,”

"You should be," Loki sniffed pompously, "You were just complimented by a _ god _ after all,"

"Narcissist,"

"Pot, meet kettle,"

"Ooh, you've been brushing on Earthgardian slang, haven't you?" Tony teased. Another puff of air brushed against his neck.

Loki laughed, "Cute," he said simply, not deigning to respond. He extricated himself. 

Tony's grin suddenly took a melancholy turn. He could still feel Loki's arms around his waist, the burning touch seared into his skin like a scar.

Loki was in general a touchy-feely person, though only with those he liked… it didn't mean _ anything. _Loki didn't want anything to do with him, even if he might challenge him every once in a while intellectually… that doesn't equate to love.

At least he has him as a friend, and he might even have a chance of _ keeping _ him. He doesn't want Loki to see him grow old. He would never forgive himself if he became _ useless _. Loki deserved better. 

Well, he has to keep working then. Innovations don't just happen. Especially when he is trying to figure out how to get rid of his own pesky mortality.

Tony never notices the sad edges to Loki's smile, the possessive tightness of his grip, and the longing he feels burning within his heart.

"_ I have to figure how to get past Idunn's wards. Tony is mine," _Loki thought fiercely. His hands tightened into fists as he suddenly glanced into Tony's warm eyes. He was pulled in. 

"_ There's still Extremis," _ Tony's eyebrows furrowed, lost in thought, " _ Even if it only adds a couple of centuries. It could buy me the time I need to create a real-" _Tony blinked. Wow, were Loki's eyes always that green?

Their eyes widened, and they took a step back, cursing their own inability to hide their affections. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is pretty short so I hoped you enjoyed it lol.
> 
> Hope y'all like the mutual pining!


End file.
